$\sum\limits_{x=0}^{2 }{{(x+5)}}=$
Solution: What is the question asking for? $\sum$ tells us to find the sum. The question is asking for the sum of the values of $x+5$ from $x = 0$ to $x = 2$. Evaluating $\begin{aligned} \sum\limits_{x=0}^{2 }{({x+5})}&= (0+5) + (1+5) + (2+5) \\\\ &= 5 + 6 + 7 \\\\ &= 18\end{aligned}$ The answer $\sum\limits_{x=0}^{2 }{({x+5})}=18$